Life's Changes: Kagome
by KitsuneFoxChild
Summary: Kagome is the unwanted daughter of the Higurashis. Fat and lonely Kagome decides to make some very important changes. Changes that show people just how far from perfect her elder sister really is...InuKag
1. Plans for the Future

Okay readers I have some devastating news

Okay readers I have some devastating news. I'm putting all of my fics, except for Silver and Gold, on an indefinite hold. I don't know when I'll start up my writing again but I know it won't be for a while. So I'm coming out with an entirely new stream of fics. This time I won't waste so much on dialogue and focus more on backgrounds and such. I hope you like my new style of writing. By the way, this chapter is mostly in Kagome's point of view. I'll try to warn you when mine comes on.

Disclaimer: Owning Inuyasha is something someone like me can only dream of.

Summary: She was sick of being called 'the fat one.' She hated being thought less of than her sister. So Kagome finally got up off her ass and started to make some major changes. Changes that gave her a chance for a new life. Changes that made people realize that her elder sister wasn't as perfect as she let on….

"Meh" talking

'_Meh_' thinking

"_Meh" _phone conversation

**Life's Changes: Kagome**

**Chapter One**

**Plans for the Future**

She was going out again. It was probably a different guy. No matter how many times I tell her that going out with anyone who asks is a big mistake, she just doesn't listen. But why should she? It's not like I've ever been out on a date. No, I'm always thought of as the overweight sister. The 'fat one.' My parents officially decided that I'm not Kagome Higurashi. I'm now named 'Kikyou's little sister.' Do you know how degrading that is? Sure she's let me live with her since those two kicked me out for being an imperfect child, but she's not exactly the brightest bulb in the box. Then again, my parents' names are actually Arata and Yukiko. I suppose 'freshness' and 'snow child' are a more based on their personalities than on their own parents' 'brilliant' naming ideas.

I know that I'm not being fair. I mean, they are my parents after all. But after twenty long years I can finally speak my mind…to my mind. I'd never say these things out loud. Who would? So I'm confessing my thoughts to their source. Odd? Of course it is! But I'm Kagome Higurashi, my even my _aura_ is odd.

You see, my elder sister, Kikyou, and I look a lot alike. You just can't see it through all of my…extensions. We both have the same pale skin. Our faces are the same heart-like shape. Of course, her nose is thin and straight, as well as a bit longer than mine. Also, her lips are what can only be described as pouty…I can't believe I just thought that. Anyway, the only other differences are that my hair is a complete ink black color and hers is that really rich brownish black. Oh and her eyes are brown. My eyes are violet. But other than that we look exactly alike, and that's the saddest and scariest thing to ever happen to me. I hate it that I look like her. I hate it that she seems perfect. I hate it that she always has a guy and I'm stuck with my fucking love handles for company. I hate it.

But I'm getting off topic. This is about Kikyou's date.

I heard the knock on the front door from my bedroom. Judging by the heaviness of the fist it was another guy. I waited to hear my sister's soft footsteps on the ground but I only heard a second round of knocking. Sighing I stood up and headed out into the brightly furnished living room. It made me sick, all of those pinks and yellows and baby blues. Pulling my red and green plaid robe closer to myself I went to open the door.

.

.

.

(It's my turn to tell the story. So my POV.)

.

.

.

Kagome opened the door just slightly to see an incredibly handsome young man standing in front of it, his back to her. Clearing her throat, the twenty year old brunette tried to catch his attention. "What do you want?"

Turning around the young man startled her with his piercing amber eyes. His hair was long and black and it suited him. He wore baggy old blue jeans and a red button up shirt.

Underneath that he had on a white muscle tank top. "Kikyou?"

Startled at his question Kagome sighed. "Goodbye."

She closed the door in his face. Turning away from the portal she headed towards the couch only to hear the doorbell before she sat. Growling slightly, Kagome stood up and yanked the door open. "What the fuck do you want?"

The man looked down at her shocked before glowering right back at her. "I'm here to see Kikyou. Where is she?"

"Why should I tell you?" Kagome said dully. She was getting pretty annoyed.

"Because I'm her date." He replied smoothly.

Kagome snorted indignantly. "You act as though you're the first. For the love of Kami-sama. Now I know why my aunt Kaede was so unhappy to have Kikyou visit."

He continued to glare at her until she simply turned and headed towards her sister's room.

"Have a seat date-of-the-night. I'm sure she'll be out in a moment."

Kagome padded to the white door that led to the elder woman's sleeping quarters. "Hey Kikyou! Your date is here."

The young woman didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before her elder sister was out the door and halfway down the hall. Blinking, Kagome followed her with a confused expression on her face. '_How did she…?'_

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou squealed. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I take it that you've met my baby sister?"

Inuyasha's eyes flickered to the oversized lump that had just settled on the white leather couch before resettling on Kikyou. "Yeah."

Smiling Kikyou walked over to the bored looking woman. "Make sure you don't eat too much tonight okay? I don't want to see you get sick again." The older woman kissed Kagome's cheek and headed towards her date. "Goodnight Kagome. If I'm not home by midnight lock the doors and turn off the lights."

Nodding Kagome sat back with a sigh as soon as the door closed. "Bitch." She muttered.

She knew that Kikyou used her as a sympathy card. "'My poor overweight little sister.' Meh."

Standing, she stretched. She walked towards the door and locked it, knowing full well that Kikyou wouldn't be home until tomorrow anyway. "Once a whore always a whore. And I swear if the dress color didn't repulse me, then the dress length did the trick. I thought she'd gotten through that stage. Fucking white. Meh, as if she's still a virgin."

Smirking, Kagome trudged into her bedroom and grabbed a newspaper. "Let's see. Houses for sale. I wonder how far I can get from Tokyo while actually staying in Japan."

Yawning, her dark eyes made their ways towards the clock. Five a.m. already? Damn. "I need to get a life. Then again that's what I'm trying to do. But if I don't sleep then I'll never have my freedom. God why can't Kikyou just let me and my fucking people go?"

By people Kagome meant her little sprite friends from the fairy realms. '_Shit…I've finally lost it._'

Groaning with discomfort, the large woman slowly made her way to the kitchen. '_I _really _need to stop talking to myself._' Carefully she opened the refrigerator and pulled out an egg carton. "Ugh. These aren't real? Oh for the sake of Kami-sama!"

A sudden image of dark red hair the color of mixed mahogany and cinnamon entered her mind, paired with stunning emerald green eyes of a fiery nature. With them came the picture of her best friend's heart-shaped face, which was softened by noticeable baby fat. Yes, her best friend was a beautiful creature behind such an unkempt façade.

Grimacing Kagome put the eggs back onto their shelf and headed towards the phone. "I wonder if Ayame's awake."

Being her usual bitchy self, Kagome smirked and decided to find out herself.

Ayame Hitogashi groaned when she heard her phone ring. What idiot would be calling this early? Checking the caller ID she groaned again. _That_ idiot. She picked up the phone and answered hoarsely. _"Moshi, moshi." "Hey Ayame." "Kagome, you monster, what the hell do you want?" "I just want to go have some breakfast." _Kagome replied in a hurt voice. Ayame sighed. _"Where?" "Over at Ume's." "Fine. I'll meet you there in ten minutes." "…Hey Ayame?" "What?" "Can you come pick me up?"_

Ayame groaned for the third time that night. She hung up the phone and sat up. The loud creak that came from her bed made her wince as she stood up and got dressed in a pair of pristine white jogging sweats, knowing full well that Kagome hated the brightness of the suit. '_Payback's a bitch, my dear Kagome.'_

With that final thought Ayame smirked and headed out towards her car.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you wore that." Kagome stated heatedly as she sat across from her best friend in a small diner. "Its burning my eyes."

"I can't believe you called me at a quarter past five _in the morning_ and thought you could get away with it." Ayame retorted rousing a snort from her companion. "And you can snort all you want, moron. Won't change a thing."

Kagome glared at Ayame. "Sorry if I woke you princess but I have something extremely important to tell you."

Raising a thin, dark red eyebrow Ayame decided to go along with her friend. "And that is?"

"I've finally realized that I can overcome my love handles, forget about my…thighs, and destroy my fat arms. I'm going to lose some weight." Kagome stated as if it were the best thing in the world. When she didn't hear a reply from Ayame she frowned. "What?"

"That's why you woke me up at five in the morning? To tell me that you're going to try to lose weight?" Ayame growled her eyes narrowing. "If you weren't my best friend I'd kill you."

Letting out a frustrated sigh Kagome rushed into an explanation. "No. I'm also moving away from Kikyou. I'm going to start my life anew. And I want you to come with me."

Ayame blinked. "Right genius. And who's gonna be our coach? We do need one, you know if we consider our habits."

"I was thinking that you could get Armani to help." Kagome mumbled. Ayame's eyes went round as saucers as she started to shake her head. "Come on! Please Ayame!"

"No. No, no, no, no, no! I'm not asking for _her _help! She's evil, and conniving…." Ayame started only to have Kagome finish.

"And beautiful, and smart, and _fit_." Kagome's eyes narrowed for a moment before returning to their almond shape. "That's not the point. Aren't you sick of Atari getting so much attention? Don't you just want for once for men to look your way? Please Ayame. I don't want to do this alone. Please?"

Ayame stared at her friend from across the table before sighing. "Y-yes. I want men to look at me and say 'That's the one I want to be with.' I want to be blessed with everything that Armani and Atari have. But…but I just don't know how to do that!"

Smiling Kagome stood and placed a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Let's not waste anymore time. I wanna get in shape. And I know you do too."

.

.

.

Kagome and Ayame walked into the large workout room quietly. It was empty except for the equipment. Carefully they walked towards a door with the word OFFICE on it at eye level. Gulping they pushed the door open.

They were met with a very well organized room. On one side of the room was a desk with papers and books spread out on it. At the wall next to it there was a large tan filing cabinet. Next to that was a coffee machine. Across from the first desk, and to the girls' right, was another desk, except this one had a grey computer off on the left side of it and on the right side there were pictures of relatives and friends. In front of the desk was an office chair. In that chair was a remarkably beautiful woman.

Her face was small and heart shaped. Her eyes were a pretty green color and her hair was a dead straight and shoulder length light brown. When she stood she reached up to their chins. She wore simple green jogging sweats and Nike tennis shoes.

"Hello. My name is Suzuki Hirada." The small woman stated. "I take it that you two must be Kagome and Ayame?"

The two nodded. Suzuki smiled and walked out the door. As soon as they followed, she turned and the pleasant expression that had been on her face vanished.

"From now on you will work until I tell you to stop." She snarled in her high pitched voice. "So right now, the two of you are going to start with sit ups. I want thirty out of each of you right now. Got it!"

The two nodded and dropped to the floor. After a while those blue mats were starting to get mighty painful, as well as frightful. No longer did the gymnasium appear as harmless as its first appearance let on. Come to think of it, neither did Suzuki. Her high voice hurt their ears when she yelled. Her green eyes exerted an amazingly strong inner flame. Her body language stated that she was strong and wasn't afraid to whip them into shape. In a way, Suzuki Hirada was very much like a slave driver.

The rest of the day she made them do push ups, pull ups, pacers, weight lifting. You name it they did it. When the session was finally over Suzuki smiled sweetly.

"The two of you did wonderfully! See you again on Saturday! Remember use those tapes I gave you. Especially that Pilates one." Suzuki chirped watching them leave.

When the two sweaty women entered Ayame's car, Ayame glared at Kagome. "That is the last time that I ever listen to you _or_ my sister!"

Grumbling the irritated young woman started the vehicle and sped off. She was more than glad to get away from that hell house called a gymnasium.

When Kagome trudged through her sister's front door she was hounded with questions.

"Where were you? How long have you been gone? Who were you with?" Kikyou asked in frenzy, following Kagome as she headed towards her bedroom.

"I was out, I've been gone for a few hours, and I was with Ayame of course dumbass!"

Kagome answered shutting the door in her sister's face. She heard Kikyou 'humph' and walk away. She smiled thinning and looked disdainfully towards her bedroom floor. "You got to do what you got to do."

Sitting down on her sickeningly white carpet she started to do some sit ups, surprising herself when they stopped hurting her stomach. '_Maybe this was a good idea after all_.'

.

.

.

Three weeks passed and Kagome was glad to see that not only had she dropped down from two hundred and fifty pounds to two hundred pounds. Kikyou didn't notice the difference. Hell the only things Kikyou realized were either about her or a new potential date. But she really liked this Inuyasha. Apparently, from what Kagome had overheard from Kikyou's conversations with her close friend, Kagura, he was the luckiest man in the world, to be in her company for so long. Yeah. Right.

Snorting to herself Kagome entered her sister's entirely pink and, in Kagome's opinion, entirely repulsive bathroom. Setting her towel down, the woman stripped down to nothing. Her violet eyes wandered over the curves that were finally showing. There was still fat but thanks to Suzuki and her heavy workouts, both at home and at the gym, Kagome was well on her way to becoming a thinner person.

Giggling to herself for the first time in years, she turned on the hot water and started to wash herself of the day's dirt and grime. Just as she was washing her legs, a pair of startling amber eyes flew to her mind. Surprised she cried out and slipped on the bar of soap she'd just been using. Rubbing her now bruised bottom, Kagome stood gingerly. '_What the hell was that?_' The eyes flashed her mind again. '_I know those eyes from somewhere…. But where?_' Shrugging she shook off the feeling of déjà vu and continued to wash herself. Right in the muddle of rinsing the shaving cream from her leg she saw a face and body connect with those eyes. Gasping she realized where she recognized those beautiful amber orbs. She knew them, because she saw them every Thursday night at the door. She knew them, because they were Inuyasha's.

.

.

.

Kikyou continued to primp herself for her date in her large bedroom. "Hmm. I wonder when Inuyasha will be here."

Giggling the twenty-two year old finished curling her straight black tresses. Standing she pulled on a knee length emerald dress that cut down the front exposing a large amount of cleavage. Pulling on matching green stilettos, Kikyou headed towards her master bathroom where she continued to glob make-up on her face.

Inuyasha Matsushita knocked on the front door for a second time. Hearing footsteps he steeled himself. Narrowed violet eyes peered at him through the small crack in the door. He heard a quiet sigh as the door opened a bit wider allowing only her head to pop out.

"Who are you?" The young woman asked dully. "If you're a rapist then the pretty one's in her bedroom."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. '_Must not kill date's sister.' _"Good evening. May I speak with Kikyou?"

Kagome's eyebrows rose in mock shock before falling into their normal place. "Why, Inuyasha! What's got you acting like a gentleman?"

"Where's your sister?" He growled. Usually he'd just push past her. But this night was different. Tonight he was meeting Kikyou's parents. He needed to practice.

Kagome sneered in a reply. "Where do you think, smartass? Where is she every time you come over?"

Before he could retort Kikyou came out from behind the door. Her brown eyes were shining and she grabbed his arm tightly. "Kagome do you think you could catch a ride from that friend of yours, Ayumi was it?"

"Ayame." Kagome replied through clenched teeth. "And yes I'm sure she'd be more than happy to."

When the younger sister walked onto the porch Inuyasha saw her in something other than a robe or sweats for the first time. Kagome was wearing a knee length grey dress that seemed to add to the intensity of her eyes. She didn't wear any make-up besides black eyeliner and her shoes were simple and black with no heel. Something that little girls on playgrounds wore. Her hair was up in a tight bun and the dress was high cut with spaghetti straps.

Kagome appeared to look bored as she walked past them to sit on the steps. "Go ahead. I'll wait for Ayame. I called her just a few minutes ago."

Kikyou nodded and pulled Inuyasha towards his red and expensive car. He followed without a word.

Ayame picked Kagome up exactly five minutes after Inuyasha and Kikyou had left. When the two had piled into her fairly small vehicle, Kagome started to talk about her thoughts in the shower before stopping. She didn't know what that had meant. So she should wait to tell Ayame. At least, that's what her instincts told her to do. And seeing as her instincts were usually right, she listened to them.

After a rather short drive the two stopped outside of Kagome's parent's two story home with a great reluctance to leave each other in their minds. Kagome because she was seeing them again, and Ayame because…Kagome was seeing them again.

"Good luck." Ayame called out before speeding down the street. Chuckling softly Kagome turned with a deep breath and started towards the door.

.

.

.

.

Sorry to cut you off right here but I decided to leave some for the next chapter. (Actually, it was to leave you in suspense.) So I hope you liked it. I think I did pretty well but hey, what can ya say eh? It's 3:20 a.m. I've got to go to sleeeeeep. So sleepy. Goodnight humans. Do not worry.


	2. Visiting Bonnie and Clyde

Okay, here's chapter two

Okay, here's chapter two. This chapter also has parts of Kagome's point of view.

Disclaimer: Owning Inuyasha is a privilege, that I don't have, not a right. Just like riding a bus. (shakes head slowly)

Summary: She was sick of being called 'the fat one.' She hated being thought less of than her sister. So Kagome finally got up off her ass and started to make some major changes. Changes that gave her a chance for a new life. Changes that made people realize that her elder sister wasn't as perfect as she let on….

"Meh" talking

'_Meh_' thinking

"_Meh" _phone conversation

**Life's Changes: Kagome**

**Chapter Two**

**Visiting Bonnie and Clyde**

.

.

.

I've always hated seeing my parents' house. For me that large, white, two story house was a gateway to hell itself. For Kikyou, I can only assume that is was the portal to heaven. My little brother Souta? Now _he's_ a mystery. By the way, Kikyou and Souta are the ones that my parents wanted. I was just the interlude that Okaa-san happened to have with her boss. But my 'Otou-san' is oblivious to that. Come to think of it, so is Okaa-san. I had a blood test done just last Thursday to see if I really _was_ their daughter. Turns out that Mother's a bigger whore than I thought. Just like my darling sister. But seriously, I don't know who my real Father is but I know that he has violet eyes. Mother and Father have brown eyes, as do my siblings. So…yeah. One could only assume….

But once again, I've gotten off subject. Right so, seeing my parents again after the months and months of Kikyou not finding a boyfriend she wanted to bring home again wasn't the best surprise in the world. I still don't see why I have to go. It's not like I care as to whom the woman marries.

But for some reason, I really wanted to go this time. I think it was because Inuyasha was going to be there. And, well, to be honest, he was sort of like my friend. A companion that happened to be my elder sister's boyfriend. Sad actually. So here I am. Standing here in front of my parents' house about to eat dinner with the people who had made my life hell from the beginning.

I knocked on the door before hearing my fifteen year old brother scream "Kagome's here!"

He was the first person I saw when the door opened. Smiling in my normal way I allowed my baby brother to bombard me with hundreds of questions. Taking off my shoes, as is the custom in every Japanese home, I walked towards the sound of voices. Vaguely I registered Souta telling me about his new girlfriend Hitomi and his grades. Knowing what the brat wanted from me, I gave up and threw a video game at him.

"Here." I muttered darkly. "I guess that you couldn't wait until after dinner, ne?"

My otouto (A/N: younger brother) actually managed an adorable blush. Smirking I walked into the living room, only to have it disappear as I heard my mother tell Inuyasha and Kikyou about my damned sixteenth birthday party. I knew that Mother knew that that was a very sensitive subject. It had only been four years and no one wants to witness hearing the same sad tale over and over again. (My sweet sixteen was actually a pretty sour one.)

Kikyou managed to turn every friend I'd had, besides Ayame and my cousin, against me that day. She told them every embarrassing story she could think of about me. I don't remember much after that but Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri haven't spoken to me since. All I know is that Kikyou has always been a thorn in my side. So have my 'parents' if you can call them that.

.

.

(My Point of View now)

.

.

Kagome entered the room with a frown on her face. Her lips were drawn into a thin line and she sat as far from her 'family' as possible without seeming too rude. Her normally sarcastic comments were gone as choppy and polite comments filled her mouth when she spoke to her parents.

In all honesty, Inuyasha hated it. He could smell her anger, her sadness, and her…hate. He could tell that she hated her family a lot. The only one she actually seemed to somewhat care about was her little brother. But even _he_ wasn't very special to her.

"So Kagome how is Ji-chan?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in a pinched voice.

"He's fine. The shrine is having a festival in two and a half months." Kagome stated dryly. "He says that he wants everyone to attend."

Inuyasha didn't miss the looks of disgust that passed between Mr. Higurashi, Mrs. Higurashi, and Kikyou. Kikyou's nose scrunched up as she crossed her legs and smoothed out her skirt. Mrs. Higurashi was giving her younger daughter a look of complete dislike and Mr. Higurashi was opening his mouth to speak.

"Is that right? Well, you tell him we'll try to be there." He stated in a falsely cheerful voice. "So Kagome how has school been?"

With a yawn the younger Higurashi stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "I finished school last year, Father."

"Really?" Mr. Higurashi asked, confused. "What did you major in?"

"Childcare and Education. I start a daycare job this fall." Kagome stated nonchalantly. Immediately Inuyasha's curiosity was piqued.

"Where?" The four Higurashis turned to stare at him. Kagome because it was the first real thing he'd asked about her way of providing for herself, and the other three because it was the first he'd said almost all night.

"Well, um, I was thinking about going to Wakada and teaching. Ayame will be going too." Kagome stuttered.

"Which school?" Inuyasha grilled. She still had his curiosity piqued.

"Sanaeshika Daycare." Kagome stated. She was more than confused. She was flabbergasted and in a complete tizzy! "Why?"

As if noticing the other three people in the room he turned and muttered a quick reply. "No reason."

Now Kagome knew why she'd never been interested in guys before. Actually, she'd known for a long time but, well, this was an extreme case even in her mind. '_I'm beginning to regret coming._' She thought nervously.

Mrs. Higurashi stood and led the party towards the dining room before calling out to Souta for dinner. The teenager was down in a flash. The family, including Inuyasha, ate in silence. After dinner, Kagome and Souta did the dishes while the rest of the group was out on the veranda chatting and laughing. Without a word Souta went back upstairs to either talk to his girlfriend or play his video games.

When Kagome headed towards the back veranda she heard her parents tell Inuyasha to call them Arata and Yukiko. She was starting to get irritated. They were getting too attached. He wasn't going to be around next week let alone for the rest of his life! Growling softly to herself, Kagome walked down the hall and towards the front door. She could already smell Ayame. She didn't need to hear that damned horn in her ears at the moment.

When Kagome slid into the tiny car she could feel her friend's unasked questions. Kagome turned her violet eyes to Ayame. "I hate spending time with them."

"That bad, huh?" Ayame asked smirking slightly.

"You have no idea." Kagome muttered closing her eyes. "Do you think we can go and pick up Chiharu?"

Ayame grinned. She should have known that Kagome would ask that.

"Sure! I miss her too. She must hate you now though." The other woman laughed. Kagome smirked and looked out the window.

She knew that Ayame was joking. Chiharu loved her, no matter what happened.

.

.

.

(Kagome's Point of View)

.

.

I stared out the window until I smelt the chemicals of the office. For some reason, I can smell all sorts of things. At first I thought it was some weird deformity and I had wanted to get rid of it quickly. But then I realized that I knew when Kikyou or Mother was angry or happy. Then I knew that it could come in handy. Especially when it came to my sister's parties at Aunt Kaede's house. Aunt Kaede was actually my grandfather's best friend, but I considered her my aunt anyway. However, she was also Grandma Nanashii's younger sister.

Every time Kikyou had a party at Kaede's house I could smell the alcohol and drugs, even the arousals! I could also smell which rooms had the stench of sex too. So Kikyou was always caught.

Not only was I able to smell better than anyone I knew, but I could also hear. Whenever Kikyou muttered about me or told her date about her supposed 'support' of me and my 'diets.' Meh, too bad I've never gone on a diet before, eh? So I can hear when Kikyou has a lover over or even when she's way down by the boulevard, which happens to be two hundred feet away. I don't actually know how far I can hear but I know it's far.

I can also see in the dark. It's creepy and I don't like to talk about it but its there. I've seen some pretty nasty sights thanks to these violet eyes of mine. Oh, the images. Then there's that even stranger ability. I can feel when someone is in the room with me. It's odd. So when I was fifteen I got into this odd stage where I actually became a mystic for a while. I don't actually like to be reminded of it. It lasted until I was beaten up for giving a "false prediction. (Of course, it turned out to be true a week later, but meh!) Enough said.

So besides all of that, I have incredibly sharp nails. When I cut them they grow back even sharper. That's not all, they're incredibly strong. Hey, I know that I'm a freak. But for some reason, I used to fit in well with the strange people of my school. They thought that I filed my canines but I don't…they're just naturally sharp. And I happen to be a very fast runner.

I think that that's why Ayame and I get along so well. She had the same things happen to her.

But yet again, I'm off subject. I'm actually talking about driving up to the clinic. I hate that place. Always makes me feel like I've betrayed my Chiharu when I take her there. I just have this odd sense of foreboding.

Walking into that shock white building had the small hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I _hated_ that feeling. It felt like I was about to be attacked. Walking up to the desk slightly in front of Ayame, she hated it as much as I did, if not more. Smiling at the girl at the front desk, whose name was Yura, I asked for my Chiharu to be released. The pinkish-red eyed girl stared at me before calling the doctor over the intercom.

When I saw those big violet eyes and that silky black mane, I fell in love with Chiharu all over again. She was a huge dog. No, what I meant to say was that she was tall. The top of her head reached to my shoulder. (A/N: Think of a Kirara sized black dog readers.) Chiharu always smelt like pineapples and mint no matter where she was.

I met Chiharu at a humane society in downtown Tokyo. She was just a puppy then. So small and fragile. It was back when my Aunt Kaname had taken me in when I was five. She'd walk in on my mother slapping me for being rude to Kikyou and her friends. So Auntie had walked in grabbed my hand and told my mother that if she ever laid a hand on me again then she'd be arrested. (Auntie Kaname was a part time social worker.)

So I stayed with her, my cousin Miroku, my uncle, and my grandfather until I was fourteen, when my Aunt got pregnant. She sent me to live with my parents again. It wasn't until later that I'd learned that she had been raped, violently. I haven't seen her since her birthday three months ago, and I've never met her child. I think its strange, but I'll ask her about it when the time is right.

.

.

.

(My point of view now!)

.

.

Kagome smiled and grasped her dog close. The young woman laughed aloud as the giant animal licked her cheek. "I've missed you too, girl."

The two looked into each other's eyes, both the same shade of violet. It always unnerved people when the two were out for a walk. They looked a lot alike. Well, as much alike as a human and a dog could.

Following Ayame out of the car the two made their way towards the car. Chiharu trotted beside Kagome until she hopped into the back seat of the automobile.

The drive to Kikyou's house wasn't as quiet as it had been before. No, now the two women were singing "We Will Rock You" by Queen along with the radio. That wasn't as bad as Chiharu joining them. Poor girls….

The loud howls coming from the violet eyed animal sounded so awful that Ayame nearly slammed into an oncoming semi before swerving off to the side of the road. Needless to say, the redhead wasn't very pleased and Chiharu wasn't the luckiest dog in Japan. Of course, Kagome's obvious amusement did nothing to better either one's mood. With a deadpan look Ayame restarted the car and managed to get back onto the road. Minus the music of course.

Kagome was never as happy at seeing her sister's bright house as she was at that moment. Not only did she have Chiharu and her best friend but they had Chinese food! Plus the dark colored paints in her shopping bag. Awayuki-san at the local arts and antiques store had given them many supplies for a very sizeable discount. The old man was always saying that if his wife were still alive she'd love Kagome. It actually warmed her heart to think that someone actually cared about her.

Smirking devilishly Kagome turned to her best friend and her dog before grabbing a paintbrush. She'd start with the prim white living room. '_Teach my sister to have blinding color tastes.'_ Kagome thought deviously before adding as an afterthought:_ 'That alone will get her in my bad graces._'

Four hours after Kagome's illustrious home make-over, Kikyou herself stormed into the small house. It appeared that she was so angry that she didn't take a bit of notice to her now reddish brown living room. Muttering darkly to herself, Kikyou sat on the leather couch and glowered at the white carpet.

The younger woman stared at her sister with an uneasy feeling unfurling low in her stomach. '_What's gotten _her_ panties in a twist? And, where's lover boy number…ummm. Twenty-two?'_

They remained still for an indeterminable amount of time before Kikyou stood and stomped off into her bedroom. The sound of a slamming door rattled the walls, and the sound rang through the house long after the actual slamming had ceased.

Startled Kagome turned around and headed towards her sister's bedroom to eavesdrop, eye twitching and all.

.

.

.

"_Hey Ayame!"_ Kagome nearly squeaked over the phone sometime later, her new knowledge threatening to burst.

"_What Kagome?"_ Ayame asked in a bored voice.

"_Kikyou and Inuyasha broke up! I don't know why but it has something to do with him being a liar. I wonder what he lied about to get Kikyou to dump him just like that?"_ Kagome ranted into the mouthpiece. Ayame barely let her friend finish before questioning her.

"_Kikyou did the dumping? Are you positive? Does that mean that you can stop mooning after him and go in for the kill?"_ Kagome's line went silent after Ayame's comment.

"_Yes, yes, and no."_ Kagome muttered in a darker voice than she'd used with anyone. _"Besides I don't do well with sloppy seconds."_

"_Who says he's sloppy seconds? Personally I think you should go for him if you want. So he dated Kikyou. There's nothing really wrong with that." _Ayame muttered in exasperation.

"_How would you like to have one of your sisters' exes?" _Kagome shot back. What was with Ayame and pushing her into this?

"_This isn't about me, bacon bits. This is about you and your future. We're creating new lives for ourselves and here you are saying that you're going to hold onto the past? It was your idea in the first place, Gome-Chan. You made your bed, now lie in it."_ With those last words Ayame gently placed the phone into the cradle. "That'll give her something to think about."

Kagome hissed as she slammed her red phone onto its cradle. "Damn it Ayame! What's that supposed to mean?"

Growling in frustration she threw on a pair of dark blue jogging sweats and headed out for a run. She needed time to think.

.

.

.

Two months had passed before Kagome even knew what was happening and she'd forgotten all about her phone conversation with Ayame. She'd dropped from two hundred pounds to one hundred and thirty pounds. She was lucky ─and sort of perturbed─ that Kikyou didn't notice anything about her sudden lack of physical presence. Kikyou had always told her that she wasn't pretty, and now that Kagome was something of a beauty Kikyou would say that she'd finally admitted to wanting to be like Kikyou.

"Okay so I've finally reached the goal! I think I've done pretty well for myself." Kagome stated as she stepped off of the scale. She felt as good as she'd ever felt since she had left her Auntie's.

"Speaking of Auntie, the shrine is hosting that summer festival in two weeks. I better go find my old kimono." Kagome smiled as she walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. "But I don't think I should today. I still have to find a house."

'_There I go talking to myself again._' She muttered mentally. '_I really need a hobby._'

.

.

.

.

There's chapter two! I'm doing pretty well aren't I? If you don't think so then I'm sorry but you're fired. Yes that's right. If you think I'm an inadequate author then I suggest you leave me alone. I've done nothing to you. Those of you who don't review: you're also fired. You're off the team. Those of you who review: I'll be sure to pay you extra with virtual yen and pocky! Yay for the pocky! (By the way, I've only just had my first taste of the stuff so I'm hooked and in love.)


	3. Festival Day

Here we are

Here we are! Chapter three in 'Life's Changes.' I hope that all of you out there are enjoying my fic. If it doesn't seem very good then I apologize greatly for the discomfort. I just hope that you continue to send me reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Life's Changes: Kagome**

**Chapter Three**

**Festival Day**

.

.

.

The building was tall for its residence in Wakada. The town people were known for their preference of gravel roads instead of tar ones. But the people were kind and nothing ever happened there. It was incredibly safe. The only bad thing about Wakada was that it was prone to wild animals due to its large forests.

The number of people that resided in Wakada was one thousand. If cities were people then Wakada would have been the geek that nobody wanted to talk to. That was just the way it was.

So perhaps that was why _he_ had chosen such a place. It reminded him of his home from five hundred years in the past, of the village his birthplace had been near…

"Have the preparations been arranged?" He asked in a dominant voice.

"No, sir." A woman stated at his feet. Her hair was long and white, flowing in a straight sheet to her waist. A pristine white kimono enveloped her form. Hard wooden geta served as shoes. She held a mirror to her chest, carefully pointed away from her master.

"What do you mean Kanna?" He snarled. In a quick, powerful move, her master had moved from his chair to her side and without so much as a warning Kanna found herself suspended in mid-air by his clawed hand.

"Kagura is not able to find them. She cannot find the Sacred Jewel, Tetsusaiga, or the hanyou Miko." Kanna stated. Her dull black eyes were the only dark thing about her amongst her apparel of the purest white. "They are well hidden, Master."

Once again he snarled before throwing her to the marble floor. "Then go out there and look as well. I want this world back. I want to rule. If I don't have those items then I will never be able to get youkai and ningen alike under my power by the next eclipse. I don't think you want to try again ten thousand years from now, do you Kanna?"

The apparition shook her head. "No, master, I do not."

Suddenly a slow, sadistic smirk curled his lips as he turned and sat back in his chair. The smirk remained on his face as he leered at Kanna. She shivered with an unpleasant feeling as she felt his gaze roam over her breasts and hips. He laughed darkly. "Good. Now, get me Kagura."

She obeyed.

.

.

.

"Oh I love it!" Ayame squealed happily. "What do you think Kagome?"

The violet eyed women slowly turned to her friend. "Honestly? I think it's a piece of shit."

Ayame's eyes narrowed. The lighting was brilliant enough that the older woman could see the emerald irises. "I think it's perfect." Ayame paused for a moment before adding a few more words. "So we'll take it."

Kagome saw their black haired real estate agent's beady black eyes widen in appreciation. "Miss Ayame! How much are you willing to pay?"

"Well since it's only a two bedroom apartment with one bathroom, a small living room, and a tiny kitchen…seven hundred dollars a month." Ayame stated in a voice that brooked no arguments. The little man did well in conceding to her wishes. Sometimes Kagome felt that her friend could rip something to shreds without a second thought. Not only that, but the fact that Ayame had torn through this deal without even hearing the real estate agent's thoughts was unconventional. Then again, Ayame was Ayame. What could you do?

"Yes, Hitogashi-san." The little man, who was called Shinji, replied handing her and Kagome the papers. As soon as they were signed Shinji was out the door and two keys were in their hands.

"So…Let's get to the shrine, shall we?" Ayame laughed leading her friend out the door. Kagome laughed with her.

.

.

.

"Kagome!" The voice of an old man reached her sensitive ears.

"Ji-chan!" Kagome squealed happily. She ran forward and enveloped the smaller man in the circle of her arms. "Ji-chan, how are you? How's the shrine? Where's Auntie Kaname?"

The old man laughed heartily as his granddaughter rubbed the bald spot on his head affectionately. "I've been fine Kagome, so has the shrine." He stated tugging lighting on his goatee before hiding his hands within the sleeves of his white kimono. "You look fabulous! I barely recognized you and Ayame. By the way Ayame, your grandfather's here as well. He's inside with Kaname and Miroku."

Kagome laughed and hugged the old man again. "See Ji-chan? I told you that Ayame and her family weren't evil youkai out to corrupt the shrine. You're even inviting Hitogashi-sama to the festival!"

Ji-chan merely grumbled and led the way towards his home. "Kagome, my girl, I want you to know that the responsibility of shrine maiden is on your shoulders." At Kagome's puzzled expression he continued. "Your foolish cousin has decided to take up his father's Buddhist ways. So it is now up to you."

Kagome laughed loudly. "Kami-sama, help the women of the world! And,Ji-chan, Miro-chan has been telling you about this since he saw his father beat that mugger with his spiritual staff!"

"What about my father's spiritual staff?" A new, younger male voice asked.

"Miro-chan!" Kagome yelled jumping at him. He caught her easily, laughing at her enthusiasm.

"So, Gome-chan, I see that you have decided to return after all these months of separation." Miroku stated pinching her cheek playfully.

"So, Miro-chan, I see that you _still_ haven't stopped exaggerating." She retorted punching him in the shoulder lightly. Ayame came up next to them and gave Miroku a hug of her own.

It wasn't all that long before Ayame screamed and slapped Miroku hard across the face. "Hentai!" She squealed playfully. "I'll have you know that my bra-size has nothing to do with this conversation!"

Kagome laughed the actions of the two before her bringing back old memories, as well as reminding her of how much she had missed her elder cousin.

Ayame glared at her best friend in feigned indignantly. "I hardly find this a laughing matter."

Miroku rubbed the angry red mark on his face, frowning at his cousin and Ayame intermittently. "Is my pain that funny to you Gome-chan?"

Tears leaked out of the sides of her eyes as she laughed harder. Kagome's face was rapidly turning purple as she held her sides. Miroku and Ayame looked at each other and frowned.

"I'm worried for her health." Ayame muttered behind a slender white hand.

"Yeah, she'll need surgery at this rate," was his mumbled reply.

"I wonder if they'll be able to find a suitable donor…perhaps one with a calmer disposition?" She whispered dryly. His mouth formed the shape of an 'o' as he nodded slowly. Of course, Ayame had unfortunate timing for Kagome had heard her words.

"And what does that mean Ayame?" Kagome demanded hands on jean clad hips. "I happen to believe that being me is very important. Besides, if I ever_ do_ need any of my organs replaced, I'm sure you or Miroku would do well enough."

Ayame snorted derisively before snapping back at her friend. "Because of that mentality I wonder how you managed to get this far in life."

Kagome grinned. "I guess that I'm just a genius."

Ayame sighed. Kagome was just like Miroku sometimes…

"Come on you two. Let us change into our festival clothes and head to our places." Miroku announced throwing his arms over their shoulders.

They marched towards the house at the back of the shrine, each of them telling stories about what had happened since they had last been together.

Upon entering the house, the two women were bombarded with hugs from Ayame's grandfather Hoshu and Miroku's mother Kaname.

.

.

.

"I can't believe I got stuck with storytelling!" Kagome whined. "Again!"

Her aunt Kaname sighed and pulled her long black hair into a low ponytail. "Miroku called entertainment, Ayame is helping him with a small skit, and her grandfather is selling things in the souvenir shop. Father is helping him. I have to take care of the food. That leaves you with storytelling and looking after the children."

At the mention of children, a thought suddenly occurred to Kagome. She was hesitant, however, as her aunt was an extremely private woman. Her husband's (Kagome's mother's brother) death had devastated her, and the rape that she had endured mere weeks after his passing had sent her into a rapidly closing box. She was ill, and it was easy to see that she didn't know it. It was only a matter of time before Kaname exhausted her life, and Kagome, sadly, did not believe that she would live past another year or two. However, Kagome had to ask her question, and if the question removed her from Kaname's life then so be it.

"Aunt Kaname, whatever happened to your baby?"

Kaname's hands stopped. Her big blue eyes widened to an alarming size, and seemed to darken in a sudden leap of fury. Kagome was almost sorry for asking her question, for her aunt's fingers had managed to wrap around the delicate strands of her ebony hair. Tears stung at her eyes. Kaname didn't notice as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Why are you bringing that up now Kagome?" Kaname muttered darkly. "It's none of your concern."

Kagome's violet eyes, much darker than her older cousin's blue violet orbs, or her aunt's dark blue eyes, narrowed. "It is my concern. Auntie, I've never seen my little cousin. You refuse to talk about it and it worries me. I love you Aunt Kaname and I want to know why you've been hiding from me, and everyone else, these past few years."

Kaname's eyes filled with such unchecked fear and hate that it had Kagome stumbling back. "My daughter has nothing to do with anything Kagome."

"So you have a daughter?" Kagome asked.

Sending Kagome a look filled with a sudden, frightening contempt, she nodded and spoke in a clipped tone. "Yes. I have a daughter named Nariko."

"Why haven't I seen her?" Kagome asked her brow furrowing.

"Kagome can we _please_ not talk about this now?" The small woman asked in a tired voice. Her expression was suddenly blank.

Reluctantly Kagome nodded and stood. Her traditional red hakama felt familiar against her legs as she quickly exited the room. She folded her hands into the white gi, the slightly rough top rubbing against her skin, in an attempt to stop the trembling. Her aunt's eyes had been so…_frightening._ Kaname Komatsuzaki was definitely a woman on the edge of mental collapse. The intense look of fear and hatred looming in the blue depths of her eyes had frozen Kagome in her place. Seldom had she ever seen her aunt so afraid.

She shook it off rather uneasily as she made her way to the Goshinboku. The tree was sacred and held a lot of importance in Japanese history. When she was little she would step over the little fence and occasionally jump to see how far she could reach –imagine her surprise when she actually caught a branch- before falling down onto her bottom painfully. Another thing she used to do was hug the tree to see how far her arms could reach. She loved the Goshinboku. No matter how many breezes had nearly thrown her off of the branch the tree had never let her fall.

Smiling, Kagome placed her hand against the bark and closed her eyes. This tree held so many memories. Her first date with Hojo-kun, her golden birthday, her first broken bone, the first day of school. The tree knew her entire life from to beginning to end.

Kagome leaned back against the Goshinboku and slid down the trunk. She smiled and opened her favorite book of Japanese myths. The tale of the Shikon-no-tama. There was a legend that stated that if the Shikon-no-Tama, an ancient sword called Tetsusaiga, and a hanyou miko were brought together and used in a ritual something would happen. Kagome just couldn't remember what. '_Damn my bad memory.'_

.

.

.

"'The priestess died, taking the Shikon-no-Tama with her into the afterworld, never to be seen again.'" Kagome read steadily. The children seemed in awe of the stories and yelled for another one.

"Let's see…How about the legend of the Princess of the Moon?" Kagome asked with false enthusiasm.

"With Kaguya-hime?" A young girl with light brown hair squealed.

"Hai. Kaguya-hime, a celestial being from the moon." Kagome stated as though it were the most amazing thing imaginable.

The little boys didn't find it that amazing, unfortunately.

"No! I wanna hear more about youkai not some stupid hime!" A little boy screamed. Kagome sighed as the children started to bicker.

"Having fun Kagome?" Ayame laughed. Kagome glowered and mumbled under her breath about certain people who call themselves best friends abandoning people. Or something like that.

"Does it look like I'm having fun, Ayame?" Kagome asked with a brow raised. Her redheaded friend looked at the children and laughed again.

"I guess that's a 'no.'" She giggled. Ayame wore an outfit that made her look childish. Her long, dark red hair was up in pigtails with an iris in one. Her outfit consisted of a white wolf pelt skirt, a white cape, and a red shirt underneath hard metal armor. On her legs were white leg bracers and her wrists had white wrist bands, both in white wolf fur. Ayame put her hands on her hips and assessed her friend quietly. "So…do you still hug that tree when you think nobody is looking?"

Kagome blushed as red as a tomato. "Um…No?" She really hated herself for making it sound like a question.

"Heh. Thought so." The other woman replied in an arrogant manner. "Looks like you're still a little kid inside."

The flush darkened as Kagome stumbled to explain herself. "Well, you see…I…it…um. Can I start over?"

Kagome heard a series of soft giggles. It was the children. Covertly she shot Ayame a look of thanks. The redhead winked back at her and continued.

"No, I don't think you _can_ start over. I'm enjoying that lovely shade of red on your face far too much to give up the glory," Ayame said. Her grin held a wolf-like quality that Kagome rarely ever saw, for Ayame hated to show off her dangerously sharp canines.

"Ah, my dear friend, I do believe that gaining such pleasure from my embarrassment is called sadism." Kagome replied in a falsely sweet voice.

"That is true but I wouldn't enjoy it as much if you didn't look so darn adorable when you're being made fun of. In fact, I think that you just might enjoy it, making _you _a masochist." Ayame retorted with a light, bell-like laugh.

Kagome's face darkened with false fury, and more that a bit of a blush. She doubled her fists and shook them at her companion, forgetting all about the children as they continued their verbal battle. It lasted until things got serious.

"Well, Ayame, I'm perfectly willing to tell Miroku about the crush you had on him when we were in junior high," Kagome stated matter-of-factly with a delicate sniff. Ayame's face darkened to a shade that almost matched the deep mahogany and cinnamon of her hair.

"Yeah, well, I'll tell your grandfather that you're the one who removed his spiritual seals on the shrine perimeter," Ayame retaliated, knowing that it would be enough to make her friend turn white instead of pink.

However, the two women quickly stopped when they heard a small chorus of giggles, which soon erupted into loud laughs. Ayame and Kagome met each other's eyes with some confusion before they smiled. They soon joined the laughing children.

.

.

.

"Come on Daddy! I wanna go listen to a story." A little girl squealed with delight. "Please, please, please? Uncle Sesshoumaru always takes me to listen to the stories."

"Well your uncle isn't me, if you hadn't noticed Amai." Inuyasha snorted.

"I know Papa…Uncle Sesshoumaru has a more…feminine like beauty." Amai muttered with a smirk. She was lucky that Sesshoumaru wasn't around…he didn't like his name and feminine being used in the same sentence.

Inuyasha started to chuckle before hearing a loud round of laughter coming from a large tree. He quietly led his daughter to the front of the tree, a confused look on his face.

"How do you survive like this, Miko-sama?" A little boy squealed while holding his shaking sides. The priestess' reply came out between short breaths. "I…I d-don…don't know..."

Inuyasha stared at a black haired woman, who was fairly short; the top of her head would probably only barely reach his collar bone. She was leaning heavily against a trim redhead of the same height. Both were wearing traditional robes. The redhead wearing the furs of a white wolf-youkai princess and the dark haired girl was wearing traditional Shinto priestess robes. As she settled down he noticed something else. This laughing, beautiful woman…had violet eyes.

Kagome slowly stopped laughing as she felt another's gaze burning into her. Opening her eyes she looked around before she stopped, frozen in place by surprise. Inuyasha Matsushita was standing not even twenty feet away…and he was with a little girl with matching amber eyes.

.

.

.

This is the third chapter at its revised point. I promise that I'll be posting up chapter seven as soon as I finish my revisions for everything else. So please be patient.


	4. A Bit of Interest

My older cousin brought up a very valid point. Scars are reminders that the past is real. She got from a song, or so she claims. . Anywho! I'm now on chapter four for Life's Changes: Kagome! Yay! Yes I've changed the title just because it fits for what I have in mind much better than just 'Life's Changes.' So here is a thank you to my beta, Inuyashas4ever from and my new friend Spirituality from This fic is dedicated to you ladies! . Also: At the Higurashi Shrine all they have is the God Tree there is no well house! That's at her 'Grandma' Nanashii's house!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But my mind says differently.

Life's Changes: Kagome

Chapter Four

I'm a WHAT!

Inuyasha stared in shock at the young woman in front of him. Why was she so familiar!

"Matsushita! What are you doing at the shrine!" Now he remembered. She was Kagome Higurashi.

"What are _you _doing at the shrine Higurashi?" He retorted. An elegant black eyebrow rose as she coughed lightly.

"Umm, this is the _Higurashi Shrine_ dumbass." Kagome stated slowly as if talking to an idiot. '_Oh wait, he _is_ an idiot_.'

Inuyasha gave her a blank look before narrowing his amber eyes. "What did you just say to me bitch?"

Kagome growled low in her throat before replying. "I just called you a dumbass, dumbass."

By this time both of them were nose to nose growling and glowering at each other with barely contained animosity. That's when the heavy insults, large words mainly coming from Kagome, started to fly.

"You wench how dare you call me a dumbass!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome's eyes narrowed even more, if possible, as she screamed back at him. "Why you insipid asshole! Don't you ever call me a wench again."

"I can call you whatever I wanna call you, _wench_." Inuyasha stated with a smirk. Kagome growled menacingly again only to have it returned ten fold.

"That's it! I hate you. I hope you die horribly you arrogant, pigheaded, dog!" Kagome shrieked before pivoting on her bare foot and stomping back towards the shrine's souvenir shop, Ayame following her while laughing. "Men!" She yelled again, ducking into the doorway, as a still laughing Ayame followed close behind.

"Kagome? This is your little cousin Nariko." Kaname Higurashi stated standing next to her son and a little girl.

The little girl was around six years old with long reddish black hair flowing down her back. Her eyes were a light brown mixed with black. Nariko's eyes were cat like and her face was petite. The little girl's nose was tipped with black.

She smiled up at Kagome shyly, showing off a pair of sharp canines. "Hewo 'Gome."

Kagome's violet eyes lit up as she leaned down and hugged the little girl. "Kawaii, Nari-Chan! And your name almost fits. Nari-Chan and Miro-Chan. With 'Yame-Chan and Kago-Chan."

The black haired woman hugged her little cousin close. She saw her aunt visibly relax at the show of affection between Kagome and Nariko. She relaxed even more when Nariko allowed Kagome to hold her orange stuffed cat, Ryu.

"He's Kawaii, just like you Nari-Chan. Did you know that I used to have a stuffed dog? His name was Ryo. Let me see if I can find him in my old room." The older girl giggled.

Kagome tugged on Nariko's hand gently and led her into her old room in search of Ryo. Moments later Kagome was holding a stuffed black dog. He was a little worn but that didn't keep the twenty year old from hugging him like she used to when she was little.

Nariko watched Kagome intensely, her large blackish brown eyes wide with happiness. Tentatively Nariko reached out and touched the stuffed dog. Giggling she handed her stuffed cat to Kagome.

Kagome grinned, the sharp point of her canines catching the light. Nariko's eyes widened even more. "You're just wike me, 'Gome."

Slender black eyebrows furrowed as the young woman frowned at the little girl. "How so, Nari-Chan?"

Nariko giggled before answering her elder cousin. "It's okay 'Gome. I'm a hanyou too!"

At that Kagome's eyes shot up. "I'm sorry sweetie but hanyous and youkai don't exist." It was Nariko's turn to frown as she disagreed. "No, 'Gome. I'm a neko hanyou! You're an inu hanyou I fink."

Kagome shook her head. "No, Nari-Chan. They don't exist." Nariko's eyes narrowed as she hissed in frustration. "No, no, no, 'Gome! Dey do exist! And we're hanyous too!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "No…." Nariko cut her off angrily, cat eyes blazing. "Hanyous do exist 'Gome and whether you wike it or not you are one!" The small child stomped her right foot and scrunched up her nose. "Since when have you seen a human with purple eyes! And what 'bout super heawing or super speed or, or, or sharp smewwing or sharp fingernaiws! You have aww of dat don't you?" (Fingernaiws- fingernails, smewwing- smelling, and heawing- hearing aww- all)

The adult woman's eyes widened as she stumbled away from Nariko and dashed out the door. She heard a faint 'See!' at the door to the house.

Kagome sprinted towards the Goshinboku and jumped up high into the branches, tears in her eyes.

(Kagome's POV)

I don't honestly know if I should believe Nariko or not. Sure I know I'm odd but I'm not a hanyou…am I?

I mean…I'm always telling myself: Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's not real. So why can't I seem to convince myself that I'm not what Nariko told me I am?

I don't know my real father, and he could have been a youkai…right? I _do _have sharper senses and abilities than normal. I could be a youkai right? But, there's only one way to find out. I'm going to go visit the old hag. Here I come Grandma Nanashii.

I dragged a very reluctant Ayame behind me to visit our 'grandma.' Her name was Nanashii and she was my old sensei. She'd taught me everything she knew about being a Miko. Now, don't get me wrong, just because I called her a hag doesn't mean she's not somewhat…pretty. It just means that there are too many wrinkles to actually tell. I honestly don't know how old she is but frankly, its old enough for her to smell like old people, wildflowers, and baby powder. When it's together it smells pretty awful.

Ayame knew the old lady because of me. I brought Ayame along with me once when we were six to meet Nanashii. The old woman had taken to Ayame and after that the red headed moron was welcome at anytime to the small shrine. The only reason Ayame's reluctant now is because we haven't visited Nanashii in a while. But it's important now. I have to know if I'm a hanyou or not. And since Ayame has a lot of the same problems as me, I figured she could be one as well.

I continued up the stone steps to the small shrine. This was my shrine away from the shrine. I used to love coming here almost as much as I loved the Goshinboku. But, I also liked Nanashii's well house. In a way Grandma Nanashii reminded me of Ji-chan. She was always telling me stories about the Sengoku Jidai and youkai as well as mikos and himes.

Ayame stopped struggling when we reached a small herb hut. Grandma Nanashii's scent was coming through the cracks in the door. I put my hand out tentatively. Just before I started to knock an aged voice reached my ears. "Come in girls."

Ayame gave me a surprised look. We'd forgotten about Grandma Nanashii's 'sixth sense.' I shrugged my shoulders at her look and opened the door.

"Ohayo Grandma Nanashii." I stated bowing. Ayame did the same. Grandma Nanashii smiled and moved away from her herbs.

Her hair was the color of steel. A dark grey color. Her eyes were so brown they were nearly black. Grandma Nanashii was wearing clothes almost identical to my priestess robes. The only change being that her hakama were black.

"What do you want to speak to me about?" She asked. I could tell she already knew. She was probably just trying to get me to tell Ayame.

"Grandma Nanashii? Are we youkai?" I asked. The look Grandma Nanashii gave me put no doubts in my mind. She was going to tell the truth. The _entire_ truth.

"First things first. Follow me." She led both of us to her small shrine. Memories flew past my mental eye as I saw the well house. My Ji-chan had told me many stories about Grandma Nanashii's old well when he first found out where I spent all of my afternoons. Yet again it brings to mind the legend of the hanyou miko and the Shikon-no-Tama. I just can't seem to remember it at all!

There was a time when I was six and I'd fallen down the well. I hadn't woken up until four days had gone by and in between that time was a huge black spot. All I know is that after that day I wouldn't let my stuffed dog, Ryo, out of my arms. Nor would I sleep for long periods of time. It was around that time that I started to have an overeating problem.

When we reached her small three bedroom hut, I smiled. There had been many a night when I, as well as Ayame, had slept in the small room in the back next to the herb/book room. The hut was constructed like a hut you'd think of from about five hundred years ago. When I asked her why it wasn't built like any other houses I'd seen Grandma Nanashii had laughed. She'd explained that her hut was built five hundred fifty years ago in the times of the great Priestess Kikyou and the Shikon-no-Tama. (I'd always resented my sister for her good fortune. Being named after such a great priestess.)

Ayame, throughout the entire trip, had been silent and assessing. There was no doubt in my mind that she was thinking up asylums to place me in. But if my hunch was correct then we had a lot to talk to our families about. Well, she'd talk to her sisters and grandfather, whilst I'd talk to Ji-chan, Aunt Kaname, Miro-chan, and perhaps even Nariko.

Grandma Nanashii sat across the hearth from us on her favorite tatami mat. I recall times when the two of us had been informed of life, death, happiness, loneliness, and other things. I smiled as she started a small fire. I felt at home once more.

The old woman sighed softly. "Youkai, as well as hanyous, do indeed exist. Though why you'd want me to tell you is beyond me." Grandma Nanashii fiddled with the sleeve of her haori. She startled the both of us by smiling. "Ever since the two of you were six, I'd wondered what would become of you. With you falling down the well." She nodded towards me, before turning towards Ayame. "And you getting into that car crash. On the very same day. Both of you fell into a deep depression, and in turn, your bodies stopped working like a youkai's. They instead took on the process of a human's.

"Thus explaining how you got so fat." She finished quietly. The two of us stared at Nanashii. The old woman took in stride before she started to get unnerved. "Well, you both saw some weird things so that's what happened…."

"Oh. Um, Grandma Nanashii?" I asked tentatively. "I am really a hanyou?"

She gave me a patient look. "Yes Kagome. You're an inu hanyou, born of Lord Susumu of the South." I stared at her in shock. Before I could comment, however, she spoke once more. "Ayame, you are the daughter of Lord Usamu of the North. You are an ookami youkai. You, unlike Kagome, are full youkai."

I looked over at Ayame quickly. That weirdo was a full youkai? That was pretty fuckin' messed up! I thought about saying that out loud but in the end, I chose to keep my mouth shut. It was a very wise decision.

"We're the daughters of taiyoukai?" Ayame asked while raising her eyebrows. "Wow. Talk about you're shocking news. We could be on Jerry Springer."

I laughed at her reference to our favorite American talk show. Grandma Nanashii graced us both with the first and only confused look I'd ever seen her give. That only served to rekindle my laughter, and start Ayame with a fit of loud giggles.

"I will not ask either of you to explain. I really don't want to know what you're ever ecchi minds think of." Grandma Nanashii mumbled standing. I glowered at her.

"We are not perverted! That's Miroku you're thinking of." I pouted. She gave me a startled look before she started to chuckle.

"I suppose you're right." Nanashii smiled at me warmly. "Now, off with you. Talk to the rest of your families, or in Kagome's case dog."

I glared at her again. Of course, the old bat ignored me and turned away from us. With a sigh I followed Ayame outside, thinking about my heritage. I failed to notice the cold wind nip at my shoulders. What I fool I was not to.

I know I know. Short chapters aren't any fun, but I really wanted to post this up. You can't rush art. (receives glares from readers.) (sweat drops) Okay maybe you can. Review please!


	5. Call me Amai

Thank you all soooo much! I love my reviewers and at the moment I'm typing so frantically that my best friend is giving me one of those looks that screams 'What the fuck are you on!' But anywho thanks again!

**bobalina**: Thank you for your review. I'm acknowledging you first because you came up with a valid point. Yes, Kagome is rude, but wouldn't you be if you were neglected your entire life? She has her nice moments, true, but you won't see them until much later. Indeed.

**inu2kagfan**: I understand your frustration. I HATE, no I ABHOR, short fics! I abhor them so passionately that at times I wish to shoot the authors. But I don't. (And my alter ego hates me for it.) And I am updating, and I'm going to make up with all of the long and boring stuff I forced you to endure. So please, keep reading.

**Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi**: Nice name by the way. Thank you for your reviews and they'll hook up soon. Promise! I would never deny them the chance to be together. (Unless it was for a good cause that is.)

**muttgirl15**: I like your name! But thanks for the 'wow.' I appreciate it lots!

**LynGreenTea**: Umm…thanks? Thanks for the interesting review. I can truly say that I've never seen one like it before.

** noxious **: I know, and aren't most stories for a time?

**demonpriestess07**: I've had that happen to me before. I hate it when that happens. . 

**Kagome M.K**: I'm so honored that you read and reviewed my fic! Every fic I seem to read you've reviewed, and I'm just really glad that you reviewed one of mine! Thank you!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kagome did not notice Amai. She just thought she was one of the other children. Kagome didn't think that Amai was Inu's daughter.

Disclaimer: I have never owned Inuyasha. And I probably never will. (sigh)

Life's Changes: Kagome

Chapter Five

Call me Amai

The months following Nanashii's confession were quick. In time, the trees started to change color, the usually green leaves reddening or yellowing. The air had become crisp with the smell of autumn. The days were steadily growing shorter, the nights becoming harsher.

Amid the disquieting grace of the season, a twenty year old woman sat next to her cousin and closest friend. They searched through articles and books, the evidence of their research strewn around them. The woman next to the raven haired beauty sighed elegantly as she shook her red head. Her emerald eyes blinked behind the lenses of her reading glasses.

The male on the younger woman's left side, avidly reading scrolls and other such texts. With a low, humanly growl, he shoved the texts away from him. His blue violet eyes narrowed in tiredness. "Can't we go to sleep Kagome?"

Kagome shifted slightly, tearing her gaze from the laptop she had received as a gift from her redheaded friend. "Miroku…. If we don't find that information, then what good are we?"

"It's just some information on your real father! It's been twenty years, I'm sure a few hours won't matter." Her female friend snapped.

"But if you two go to sleep, then you won't wake up Ayame." Kagome said in a low voice. Her friend and cousin exchanged a look. While the younger woman was entirely correct in her assumptions, they weren't going to tell her that.

"That's not true Kagome!" Ayame admonished lightly. She inwardly winced when Kagome slanted her a dry look.

"Why of course. And I'm Cleopatra." The violet eyed woman stated sarcastically.

"Well, it's nice to see you're still alive, _Your Majesty_." Ayame snarled in the same tone.

"Ladies, let's not get into a fight. I really don't want to ruin my walls." Miroku interrupted. Two pairs of eyes, one amethyst the other emerald, snapped to his face.

"Stay out of it, Monk." They chorused, earning themselves a slight chuckle. It ended when they growled at him.

"No need to be so bitchy." He mumbled not immediately noticing his blunder until the two had started loud guffaws of laughter. "Oh, very funny. I end up with two canines to do research with. Not only that but _smart_ ones. Curse my luck."

Kagome grinned at him while Ayame glowered at his ever advancing hand. "Get that away from me or I'll cut off something that you value more than anything else on your body."

Miroku paled considerably as he quickly extracted his hand, as well as the rest of himself, far away from the wolf demoness. She smirked victoriously before standing from her position on the floor with a wide, dog like yawn. She looked down lazily as something caught her eye. The emerald orbs widened as she grabbed a magazine.

"I found him, oh my Gods I found him!" Ayame yelled as she ran towards Kagome. "Hideaki Masamu. Age forty-six, height six feet five inches, hair color black, eye color violet."

Kagome snatched the picture from her friend. "This is my father?"

Miroku looked over his younger cousin's shoulder. "Sure as hell looks like you."

Ayame nodded silently in agreement. "He does."

"Hideaki Masamu? I've heard that name before…. He was Mom's boss! Well, he still is her boss. So it was the other way around."

"What?" Her companions asked stupidly.

"My mom told me that my father was actually her secretary. What a lying whore!" Kagome exclaimed with a laugh. She hurriedly launched into the article about the man she assumed was her father.

_Hideaki Masamu, 46, still hasn't managed to break away from the scandal of a secret tête-à-tête with his secretary, Yukiko Higurashi, 43, who, in local rumor, supposedly gave birth to his bastard daughter twenty years ago._

Kagome looked up with a slight frown marring her brow. She quickly continued reading again.

_These rumors have not been said true however, as Masamu fervently denies ever having any sexual relations with Higurashi, her being a married woman, and he being a married man. Higurashi herself has two daughters, Kikyou and Kagome, as well as a son, Souta. Masamu has three daughters, Yukino, Akina, and Hanako. The three have been said to have inherited their father's beautiful violet eyes and jet black hair. Rumor has it, of course, that the youngest Higurashi daughter, Kagome, has these same features, as well has many personality traits from Masamu. The girl looks nothing like her supposed family, other than a slight resemblance to her aunt Kasumi and cousin Miroku. _

_Masamu refuses any acknowledgements of a fourth daughter, even though she looks exactly like him! We hope that you have a wonderful day Tokyo. _TT

Kagome turned away from the article and frowned. "I think I'm going to go visit Mom in the morning. You two weaklings can sleep all you like."

"Thank you!" Miroku exclaimed before running to his bedroom. The two youkai watched him go silently before the she-wolf stood and headed for one of the two guestrooms. "At least _try_ to sleep Kagome. Just try."

The inu hanyou nodded quietly before turning to her own designated guestroom. "All right. Good night Ayame Hitogashi."

"See ya in the morning Kagome Higurashi." The wolf youkai yawned, unintentionally showing off a tiny white fang, her friend doing the same.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kagome looked up at the large building before her. The words Masamu Inc. were written on the sign next to her. With a tiny grin, the inu hanyou entered the intimidating structure. "Here I come Daddy."

Kagome smiled at the secretary. "Why no. I'm not Yukino. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm here to see your employer."

"Oh?" The old secretary asked, baffled. "And why is that young lady?"

"You see, I'm his lawyer." The girl smiled sheepishly. "He may have forgotten to tell you that he wanted to speak to me today."

The aging woman frowned a bit before shrugging. "Alright Miss Higurashi. Go on in."

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Kagome grinned, careful not to show her fangs. She lightly tugged on her newly bought business suit. The slacks were comfortable and in a light grey color that made her eyes more pronounced. The suit jacket was of the same grey with a deep violet under shirt. Her heels were also grey, accentuating the outfit wonderfully.

As she stepped into the office, Kagome heard five distinct voices, none of which she recognized. Upon seeing the five people, four women and one man, she silently thanked her good reasoning for losing her old weight.

The man looked just as he had in the picture. Well chiseled features, long black hair and amazing violet eyes. The three younger women shared most of his features. Although their oval shaped faces were obviously from their mother, whom Kagome assumed was the elder looking woman. Her hair was black, though of a lighter shade than her husband's and daughters' and her eyes were a light pink. All five wore black business suits, the man in pants and the women in skirts.

'_Boy, its tempting to trip and fall flat on my ass right now.'_ She thought. '_Just to show that genetics really don't make people that perfect.'_

"Ahem." Kagome interrupted the conversation, a stoic expression on her face. She dipped into a respectful bow. "Good morning Masamu-san."

"Who is that Papa?" The youngest looking woman asked. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I thought you said you didn't have any appointments today."

Hideaki's eyes narrowed. "I don't."

Kagome laughed, surprising herself at the sadistic tone. "You're secretary is very easy to fool. Honestly, I'm far too young to be a lawyer. Perhaps I should be offended?"

The family of five gave her a startled look. "Who are you?" This time it was from the eldest daughter.

"Me?" Kagome asked pointing to herself. "I'm the Prime Minister."

"No you're not." The middle daughter stated. "He's a he."

Kagome gave the girl a dry look. "I know. It's called sarcasm."

"Oh." The girl stated blushing.

"Who are you really?" This time it was Hideaki's wife, Sakoya, asking the question.

"Well, my friends, the only ones I've ever had, call me Kagome. My old colleagues called me Higurashi." She stated flippantly. "All together my name is Kagome Higurashi."

Hideaki's eyes widened considerably. "What do you want with us?"

Kagome laughed again. "Honestly? I came here to meet my sire. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Father."

Four heads snapped towards Hideaki, who laughed. "I can't possibly be your father."

Kagome twitched. "Well of course not. I mean after all, I only have your eyes, hair, and goddamned…whatever you call it in my blood."

"What are you talking about?" Masamu asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that because you and my mother decided to have an affair, _I_ was born. And as a result of what you are and what she is, I'm a fuckin' hanyou!"

The room was silent after Kagome's outburst. Sakoya, knowing that it was true by the young woman's scent, turned and slapped her husband across the face.

"I knew it! I knew that you'd gone behind my back and had sex with a human but never did I think that you'd have a child by her!" Sakoya growled. "You even had the audacity to lie to everyone, even when you knew? How could she not be yours? She looks more like you then even our the girls do!"

Kagome raised a brow thoroughly pleased with the reactions she'd brought on.

'_Call me a sadistic bitch all you want, but the bastard had it coming.'_ The young woman thought with an inward smirk. '_Ah, the life of me. What would I trade it for? Nothing at all. Except for the Inuyasha part. I'd trade anything to get away from that.'_

"_Yeah right!"_ Her conscience snapped. "_You'd do anything to be with Inuyasha in a more than friend like way."_

'_That's what _you_ think.' _She hissed back. '_I could care less about that jackass.'_

"_Oh come on Higurashi." _Her conscience groaned. _"You and I both know you do. And before you fight me, just listen. Forget about what happened that second time he went to see Kikyou. It's in the past. He's probably a nice guy underneath."_

'_What the fuck are you on? He's not nice! That comment was rude and inconsiderate.' _Kagome huffed mentally.

"_I'm not doing anything you're not. That's technically impossible. But if I may add this to the long list of things I've said against you: You're the one that thought about him while you were _naked_ and in the _shower_ for Kami-sama's sake!"_

Kagome was quiet for a long while before she thought again. '_Touché conscience.'_

"_Thank you."_

'_But that's beside the point. We're currently telling the old man about or existence.'_

"…_Oh yeah." _

Kagome grinned as her conscience faded away for the time being. "Masamu-san, I just came here to meet you and tell you that I'm your daughter. I mean no harm, I just wanted to get to know you and see if you could tell me about my heritage. But I understand if you can't." With that she started to walk away.

"Wait Kagome." The eldest said. Kagome turned to her confused.

"Yes?" Kagome asked warily.

"Please, join us for dinner tomorrow night." The woman pleaded.

"I don't know if I can Miss…." Kagome started, only to be interrupted by her half sister.

"Call me Yukino." She stated stubbornly. "Please just try."

Kagome nodded slightly, and began to walk away again.

As she walked out into the autumn sun, Kagome smirked. '_Well that was uneventful.'_

"_You said it."_

People on the sidewalk glanced warily at the laughing, violet eyed girl. She was a freak, hanyou or not.

0000000000000000000000000000

Kagome yawned. "What a long day, right Chiharu?"

The dog snorted in her sleep, causing her mistress to laugh. "Man. Meeting my father was so boring. Businessmen are so weird."

Yawning again, the young woman fell back onto her bed. "I start work tomorrow at the only daycare that Wakada has. I wonder…what its gonna be like."

With those last few thoughts, Kagome fell into one of the deepest sleeps she'd ever had.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Good morning Kagome!" Yayoi Nashira giggled kindly. The woman was twenty-three years old with glasses hiding bright green eyes and curly, dark brown hair.

"Good morning Yayoi." Kagome laughed. Yayoi was the only other co-worker she had other than Yuriko, whom was starting work in two weeks. All three had gotten along very well at the interview a few months ago.

"The children will be here in a few minutes. I only just came today to say good morning and wish you luck." Yayoi stated quietly. "Just be careful when they use the finger paints. It gets dangerous."

Kagome laughed and nodded. "Thanks Yayoi. I'll keep that in mind."

The shy young woman nodded and headed out the door. "Here's your key. Good bye and good luck!"

Kagome smiled. Yayoi was such a sweetheart sometimes.

"What to do until the little ones arrive? I could do some reading…." She mumbled to herself. With a sigh she shuffled towards the staff lockers. It was gonna be a long day.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Hello. My name is Kagome!" A certain hanyou woman stated excitedly. (Surprise, surprise! It wasn't false!) "I'm so happy to be working here with you."

She was met with blank stares throughout the group. The children shook their heads and walked towards their little tables.

"Right…. I want to know all of your names so if we could please…." She started looking around at their faces. "Alright, starting over here, I want you all to tell me your names and one thing about yourselves, and at the end I'll do the same." Their faces started to brighten. "Alright. Let's start over here."

A little boy stood up and announced his name. "My name is Saunji Hatamo. My mommy and daddy are Daisuke and Sachiko Hatamo, the owners of Hatamo Deli."

"Sayuri Himamiya." A little girl with blonde pigtails called. "I'm five years old and I go to kindergarten in the afternoons."

"Call me Kaoru Awashima." A rather adorable little boy stated proudly, his light brown eyes gleaming. "And when I grow up, I'm gonna be a real ladies' man like my pops." (Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or to be shocked…she went with both.)

"I'm Saori Takashin." A little girl with black hair and green eyes stated. "I hope to one day become the best architect that Tokyo has ever seen."

They continued until it was down to one little girl.

"Um…I'm Amai Matsushita." She mumbled. "My daddy is Inuyasha Matsushita, the son of Touga Matsushita, the owner of Japan's biggest company."

Kagome's left eyebrow started to twitch uncontrollably. '_Just my fucking luck!' _She screamed mentally. '_I get stuck with Matsushita's daughter.'_

Just as her conscience was about to reply they both stopped, realization finally taking root. '_What the fuck! His _daughter_! Matsushita has a daughter!'_

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." She started. "And in fifth grade I was attacked by a giant snowman, and ever since I've had snowman phobia."

The children laughed whole heartedly at her true story. She protested falsely, while laughing at herself mentally. In the end, she ended up laughing on the ground with them, her hair getting tousled in the process. When they all stopped laughing, everyone in the group had rosy cheeks and a smile on their face.

"Alright." Kagome gasped. "It's official. I laugh, waaay too much."

This, of course, caused the children to go into a fit of laughs and giggles again.

Later, when everyone was sitting by the television watching 'The Wizard of Oz,' Amai settled in next to Kagome.

"I like you Miss Kagome." Amai stated with a yawn. "You're nice, and funny, and really, really pretty."

Kagome flushed. "Thank you, Amai-chan." She whispered.

"Call me Amai, Miss Kagome." The little girl mumbled, sleep starting to take over her consciousness.

The hanyou woman smiled softly. "Alright. Good night Amai. Have a nice nap."

Amai was already asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000

Aww. Isn't that sweet? The beginning of Amai's and Kagome's relationship! Oh, the plans in my mind for the chapters yet to come. Stay with me readers! I love you all! .


	6. Fire at Sanaeshika

I'm so very sorry for keeping you waiting! I really, really am! I have no excuse at all. But, please, continue to read minna-san, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't even own this computer.

**Life's Changes: Kagome**

**Chapter Six**

**Fire at Sanaeshika!**

(Kagome's POV)

Its been a month since I started work at Sanaeshika. I've grown close to every one of the children. But there is one child in particular that I'm closest to.

Amai is the sweetest little girl in the world, which really confuses me. Her father is a rude, egotistical and downright jerkish bastard! And yet little Amai is the very essence of her namesake. Amai's mother died when she was just a baby. Her name was Botan Himeya. Apparently her mother was a priestess under a Shinto priest who knew my grandfather.

Anyway, I've found out a lot about that bastard Inuyasha. He likes ramen for instance. The man would kill for some ramen. He also likes the color red, as well as the art of swordplay. He's smart too. (I know, I'm just as surprised.)

Then there's— "Miss Kagome, can we paint now? Miss Yayoi told us that it was your turn to help us paint."

I looked down at Sayuri Himamiya. Her eyes sparkled light brown; her hair was held up in her signature pigtails. (She reminds me of Ayame. A lot.) Sayuri smiled up at me gaily.

"Of course you can paint now, Sayuri," I said. "Just let me take the paints out from the storage shed." Turning away from her I told the other children to stay put while I went outside to get the paint supplies.

When they all agreed to sit quietly I turned left and into a long hall. I reached the opposite end of the hall in record time, another smile flitting across my face. I opened the back door and looked around the playgrounds until I spotted the shed.

It was old and looked pretty ragged, like it had been through too many snow storms. I grimaced at the thought of going into the dilapidated piece of shit. But if I didn't I'd have a mutiny on my hands, just like last week's snack time incident. They were all gone by the time I was found.

My feet worked on their own free will, and before I knew it, I was unlocking the shed door and stepping inside. I immediately shivered, a cold air blowing down my spine. I ignored it, blaming the weather on the cold October winds.

My nose twitched and my eyes accustomed themselves to the dark. Another cold breeze drifted _up_ my spine, make the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Something was not right, and every fiber of my being was screaming at me to run, and run far, far away. For some completely stupid reason, I ignored my instincts.

I reached up on the top shelf by the door and grabbed the finger paints. With a speed that I didn't know I possessed I turned and ran out the door, completely forgetting to lock the door.

As soon as I got inside I tried to calm myself down. It worked…at least, until I got to the front counter. Then I got the odd sensation that I was being watched. That gods forsaken coldness found its way to me again. But this time I felt an overwhelming fear. Something was going to happen, I just didn't know what.

It was gone as quickly as it had come. In no time the breeze was a moment of the past. Pasting a smile on my face I carried the paints into the play area. My smile seemed to turn genuine as I looked around at the little faces that were eagerly looking from the painting easels to the finger paints in my arms.

We all immediately set to work. The children started painting while I moved around the room, helping them put on aprons so they wouldn't dirty the clothing that no doubt cost more than anything I'd ever had in my life.

The only child that barely did any painting was Amai. Her golden eyes were closed and she was leaning heavily against her easel. I frowned and moved towards her, my worry for her rising with every step. Then it hit me. The scent of illness was radiating from Amai, overpowering the other scents in the room.

When I finally reached her she smiled up at me slightly before turning away and attempting to paint a picture. Her scent changed back to the way it had been and, as I observed later, it continued between illness and health for the rest of the day.

Unfortunately, the chill continued to go up my spine as well. And, I'm not completely sure, but I think that something was watching me as I worked. Not only that, but every time I felt its eyes, the chill seemed to get worse, and worse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(My POV)

Kagome sighed softly as she entered the apartment she shared with Ayame. The wolf youkai's book bag was on the kitchen table and her scent was all around the apartment. The inu hanyou felt a distinct comfort at the stable, and healthy scent of Ayame. Kagome walked to the bathroom and, once inside the room, leaned against the counter.

Ayame's birthday had been last weekend. They'd gone out with Miroku to their favorite restaurant, Ume's. It had been karaoke night and the three of them, as well as Ayame's sisters Armani and Atari, had sung a song together. The owner, Ume herself, had even joined in with them. But since then, Ayame had seemed more reserved. It had seemed like something was wrong.

Kagome shook her head. It wasn't the time to think about such things. Work had been hectic after the children had finished painting. The mess had overwhelmed the young daycare worker, and, when Yayoi had finally arrived, the children had become riled beyond belief. So here it was, ten in the evening, and boy was she tired!

With a huge yawn Kagome headed towards her bedroom for some much needed sleep. But Fate wasn't on her side. Just as she was about to open her bedroom door, the phone rang. A little growl bubbled in her throat as she turned and picked it up. It was Yayoi.

"Kagome! Its terrible, just terrible!" Yayoi sobbed over the phone. Kagome frowned at that.

"What's horrible Yayoi?" She asked with a cold sense of dread creeping up her spine.

"Sanaeshika was on fire! The entire placed burned to the ground!"

Kagome was out of there in a flash.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The lights on the fire trucks blinded Kagome as she ran towards Yayoi. Her friend was shivering in her pajamas, the night air giving her goose bumps. Police officers and firemen stood around Yayoi as she answered their questions. And just beyond them were the charred remains of Sanaeshika. Kagome gasped softly.

Everyone turned to her and started to walk over. Yayoi was the first one next to her and they immediately latched onto one another.

"How did this happen, Yayoi?" Kagome asked with a frown. We turned off all of the electronics and the stove and everything! How did the building catch on fire?"

"Someone set it on fire, Kagome." Yayoi whimpered. "They lit something and then threw it in through one of the windows."

The officers around them looked at one another before nodding at Kagome above the sobbing Yayoi's head. "Thank you ma'am. If we find out anything else we'll let you know."

A loud shout caught their attention. "Damn it, I said let me through! I have to speak with those two, right now!"

One of the younger officers stared at the small woman who seemed determined to get through the other officers. "Saki? What the hell are you doing?"

The woman stopped and turned to him. Her angry scowl changed into an expression of shock. "Officer Nashima! Well, I, uh…I have to speak with Miss Higurashi and her friend for a moment."

Kagome blinked and stared at the woman, at the same time feeling Yayoi do the same. "O-okay, I guess."

Saki walked forward with a last glower at the officers surrounding her. When she reached Kagome she smiled in a way that can only be described as dangerous. Her looks, though, reminded Kagome of someone.

Short silver hair was pulled back from Saki's face with small wisps falling forward onto her cheeks and forehead. Bow shaped lips were pink and soft, set into a heart shaped face, along with almond shaped…_golden eyes_? What the fuck?

"Miss Higurashi, Miss Nashira, I have a proposition for you." Saki stated. "I was driving by when I realized that I'd seen you two before. You work at my niece's daycare."

Yayoi and Kagome looked at each other before looking at Saki.

"Well, anyway, I noticed that the daycare has been burned down. So I'm asking if one of you would become my niece's nanny. She really needs someone to take care of her during the day."

The two daycare workers looked at each other again, but this time their mouths were agape.

"Well…I'd feel like I was betraying Sanaeshika…" Yayoi replied cautiously. "And I have another job anyway. I can't be a nanny."

"Alright, then." Saki sighed. The little woman turned to Kagome. "That leaves you. Will you do it?"

Kagome licked her dry lips. Sanaeshika was a wonderful place…but she didn't have another job like Yayoi did. This was probably her only chance to find another job…

"Alright, I'll do it." She declared. "But, um, who's your niece?"

"Hm? Oh! Her name is Amai Matsushita." Saki stated proudly. Kagome froze. _'Fuck me.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The youkai grinned. Narrow scarlet eyes watched the young hanyou silently, memorizing every word, sound, and movement she made. The youkai's master would be pleased with this new development. Both the Tetsusaiga and the Hanyou Miko would be together, and in his reach.

Red eyes closed as she thought of her reward for this information. Her grin widened, and her eyes opened. Time to go.

She disappeared into the shadows.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What did you just say?" Ayame's usually carefree voice was hard, and full of suppressed anger.

"I'm going to be working as Inuyasha's daughter's nanny." Kagome repeated with an inward wince.

Ayame frowned, unintentionally scowling. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because Sanaeshika burned down," Kagome said. "And his sister asked me to."

"Did you know it was Inuyasha's daughter, _before_ she asked?"

"…No?" The younger girl said meekly. Ayame rolled her eyes heavenward with a growl of annoyance.

"Fuck _me_." A pregnant pause swept over the room before Ayame let out a sigh. "As long as you're not a live in nanny, its okay with me."

Kagome coughed lightly before bolting into her bedroom. She didn't come out for a while.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I've finally finished chapter six! My god, I have been so worried lately. My mind has been jumbled and I really, really can't think. I couldn't think of what to do in this chapter, so I did this. I hope you liked it and I really am sorry for the long wait.


	7. Murasaki

I'm back….for a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I will never own Inuyasha. This is an unfortunate fact.

**Chapter Seven:**

Murasaki

I don't know why the sight of the Matsushita household left me speechless. Truthfully, I already knew that it was a massive Western mansion because Amai had loved to tell me about her favorite hideouts. There's just something about a four story castle rising out of the side of a mountain that makes you speechless I guess.

Saki, whose actions throughout the two hour drive to her family home led me to believe that she was a sadist, was sitting contentedly far, far away from me. The car was a tasteful, old-fashioned limousine colored the same silver as her hair. As for the interior, the seats were soft red suede with black lacquered cabinets. I assume that they stored alcohol, not because of the kiddy locks on the doors or the pungent aroma drifting from the cabinets, but because of the way that Saki's human attorney, Tsuda Naota-san, was eyeing them. He was not happy to be in the same vehicle as Saki, that's for sure.

"Tsuda-san, why are you so anxious?" The devil spoke. Her voice, cheerful when we first met, was as cold as it had been this morning when she'd picked me up.

"N-no, Inoue-sama, I'm not at all anxious," Tsuda-san replied meekly. His eyes were a surprising clear blue color, leading me to believe that he was part foreigner. "I'm fine."

Saki's eyes narrowed at him then. "I hate liars, Tsuda-san."

The poor man went silent, then, and the smell of sweat increased in the suddenly cramped limousine. It was a sickening stench, and if _I_ thought it was bad, then it must be even worse for Saki.

She didn't show it. In fact, even her annoyance disappeared as she found her next target: me.

Of course, I didn't mind it, especially since she'd been subtly harassing Tsuda-san for the past two hours, and probably even longer since he'd accompanied her to my apartment in the first place.

"So, Kagome-chan, what do you think of the Matsushita Estate?" She asked. I shivered at her icy tone but somehow managed to keep my sanity through the cold, cold blizzard that was coming my way.

"Its certainly bigger than I ever thought possible." It was a good answer. Yes, its better to keep my guard up with this crazy woman.

My compliment seemed to please her, for she turned away from me. Tsuda-san started to shake as her eyes found him yet again. Such a sharp golden color was never meant to focus on a mortal human being.

"Tsuda-san," Saki began in a softer tone, "you and your wife will be coming to my husband's banquet on Thursday, won't you?"

"Of course, Inoue-sama, I wouldn't miss Inoue-sama's banquet for anything."

Now, I will admit to more than a polite degree of shock at this. The first thought to occur to me was, "Who has the balls to marry this woman?" Such a thought was followed by, "I don't think I want to meet him."

And, judging by the way Tsuda-san gazed at the blurring road outside in a clearly suicidal manner, I wasn't wrong in my lack of enthusiasm in meeting Saki's "mister."

The driver's voice sounded over the speakers, bringing me out of my daze. "Inoue-sama, we have reached your brother's residence. Myouga-san is coming to the door now."

"Thank you very much, Saya-han," Saki replied politely. She seemed very relaxed with Saya-san, and it was only with him that she reverted to her native Kansai dialect. Honestly, I found the inflection to be quite cute.

Just then the door next to me opened, and though I looked around to thank someone, no one was there. Evidently my confusion was noticeable, because Saki threw back her head and laughed gaily.

"Myouga-han, I do believe you've scared the poor girl!"

"My apologies, Higurashi-san," a tiny voice sounded from my shoulder. I let out a squeak of surprise and was in no time pressing my back against Tsuda-san's side. He appeared distressed as well.

"Who's there?" I screeched. A tiny speck hopped from my shoulder and onto my nose, and then I saw him: Myouga.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Higurashi-san. Murasaki-sama has told me very good things about you."

At my confused look he elaborated. "I apologize. You know her as "Saki" but her true name is Murasaki."

Slowly, I turned to face my employer's sister. She was frowning in a very affronted manner.

"Myouga-han, I do not think it appropriate for you to have told her about my name," she said coldly.

My eyes crossed to take in the comical expression on the flea demon's face. He was sweating almost as badly as Tsuda-san. He looked up at me in a pleading manner, but before I could do anything, Saki snatched him up and held him before her face with a thumb and forefinger. I watched incredulously as she flattened him and left him to float to the ground. She quickly pushed me from the vehicle and followed behind.

"Will he be all right?" I asked nervously. I did not want to be involved in a homicide.

"Myouga's fine," she replied shortly. "He'll recover in a few seconds, then he'll force Totosai to carry in your bags." She looked at me and sighed at my unchanged expression. "He's okay, really. I do it all the time. So does Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Father, and Amai.

Even Inuyasha's mother has gotten over the "horridness" of the act. She does it almost every day."

My jaw dropped. Were the people in this house insane? When Saki continued, I knew there was something really crazy about the Matsushitas.

"Don't worry about the abuse we deal out," she said in a congenial voice. "We won't kill you unless we want to."

Is it too late to escape?

(My POV)

Amai flew into Kagome's arms with markedly more enthusiasm at seeing her new nanny than her father showed.

"Kagome, Kagome," she yelled. Her greeting was full of the exuberance of seeing a good friend for the first time in years. Strangely, Kagome felt herself touched at this warm welcome. It felt like a homecoming, though she'd never even seen Matsushita House before, let alone entered the manse.

As Amai flew into a flurry of details about her life since she'd last seen Kagome, Saki went to stand next to her brother. Before she could say anything, he turned to her and leveled a sharp glower at her.

"Shut up."

"Inuyasha, I haven't said anything."

"You were going to."

"That's not the point. You can't say shut up if I haven't said anything yet."

"I've learned over the years that its best to stop you before you start."

"Who told you that?"

"Well, I would have learned it eventually, but the information came via our dear elder brother and your "darling" husband."

Saki's golden eyes narrowed considerably. Her short silver hair ruffled slightly in the wind, and she pulled her sweater closer to ward off the chill of the November morning. They were close enough to the sea here that the wind caught them off guard, so jackets were usually necessary. Obviously, Saki had forgotten this fact.

"Amai loves her."

Inuyasha looked up in horror. Damn! She'd caught him when he was deep in thought. He searched desperately for a way out, but his daughter was across the yard with that damn Kagome, his brother was hidden somewhere deep in the house in an attempt to dodge the matchmaking efforts of their overzealous father, and his mother was in town shopping with her friends.

He was fucked.

"You could do much worse, you know."

"Have you ever thought about joining Dad to get Sesshoumaru together with Ryuukotsei's daughter? I swear, between the two of you, you'll do it."

"Later," she replied with a flippant wave of her hand. "When we're done with you."

The last was said so nonchalantly, it threw him for a second. "What?"

Saki hurriedly changed the subject.

"So, my husband really thinks I'm a nag?" She looked up at him with a plaintive look. Inuyasha grimaced. He knew that she was madly in love with her vicious husband, and it had been low of him to attack her there.

"No, he doesn't," he rejoined soothingly. His sister narrowed her eyes even more than she had before.

"Don't you lie to me Inuyasha," she hissed fervently. "If my husband thinks I'm an overbearing bitch, tell me. If he thinks I'm an unrepentant nag, tell me that, too. Just don't lie to me."

This was very, very uncomfortable. Inuyasha gulped and tried to inch away from the angry taiyoukai before him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Saki," he muttered flippantly. "He never said a word to me."

"I said don't "

Her words were lost to the wind as Inuyasha took off at a run for the house. He was more than unwilling to sit here and hear his sister berate herself, and him, only to convince herself that what he'd said were just vicious lies to knock her down into the dirt. While that was half true, it was also half wrong. Knocking her into the deepest part of the sea was a much better idea.

She made to follow him, but a man's voice interrupted her own, as well as Inuyasha's flight.

"What's going on here?"

A smile lit up Saki's face. She turned from her intended path and ran straight into the man's arms. "Danna-sama (husband)," she cried excitedly. "I have missed you."

Her husband smiled, his red eyes gazing into her golden orbs intensely. "And I, you, Murasaki."

With an ever-widening grin, Saki reached up to shower his face with kisses. He accepted them graciously before turning to his brother-in-law.

"What were you telling my wife Inuyasha?" He asked in a deceptively friendly tone.

Inuyasha laughed nervously, backing towards the house again. He didn't run as he had with Saki. He knew better than that.

"Hello, there, brother-in-law," Inuyasha called hoarsely. When the other youkai came towards him he began to stumble. "Hold on! Nara"

Ha! A cliffhanger! How do you like them apples? Probably not very much, right? Anywho, this is a short chapter, I know, but I thought this is all I wanted to put in this chapter. Can you guess who Saki's husband is? Fufufu. Until next time folks!!!


End file.
